Shattered Dreams
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: OneShot. Phil has been asked out by a girl and Keely is upset because she was nearly ready to tell him how she felt about him. Oh I dont know just read Summaries are so annoying! PhilKeely!


Hey everyone, this is my first attempt at a Phil of the Future fic so please be kind! The summary basically is that Phil has been asked out by a girl and has said yes, but Keely was just about ready to confess her feeling for him.

This is a short one shot! Hope you all like!

* * *

**_Shattered Dreams_**

Phil was excited. Alison, a girl from his English class who he had a huge crush on, had somehow got his phone number and asked him out. He, of course, had said yes. It was around 9pm on a Sunday night when Phil picked up his phone to call his best friend, Keely. After a few rings a cheery voice said, "Teslow residence Keely speaking." "Hey keel its me." Phil said as he sat on his bed. "Oh, hey Phil! How are you?" "I'm great!" he said happily, "You'll never guess what just happened." "What? Tell me!" "Well you know that girl Alison from my English class?" he asked. "Yeah she's the brunette you've had a crush on for a while."

"Yeah her, well guess what? She just called me up and asked me if I would go out with her!" Keely was silent on the other side of the line. _She asked him out? No need to guess what he said, I can't believe it! I was so close to telling him!_ She thought to herself before Phil pulled her away from her thoughts, "Keel? You still there?" he asked sounding a little worried. "Y-yeah I am. That's great Phil, congratulations." She said trying to sound happy for her friend. "Thanks. Were going out tomorrow to a movie. I can't wait." "Sounds great." She said her voice going slightly higher as a lump appeared in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Keel are you ok?" "Yeah I'm just tired, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" "Yeah bye keel." Keely hung up and stared at the phone. _I was so close, so close! Stupid Alison. She's probably trying to torture me or something. Oh Keely stop being stupid. She doesn't know how much you care for Phil, no one does._ "And no one ever will." She said as she grabbed her guitar and started to play a sad sounding tune.

(The next morning at school)

Keely and Phil were having a drink at Phil's locker bar when Alison walked over to the two of them. "Hey Phil." She said as she flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder. "Hey Alison." Phil said with a huge cheesy grin on his face. Keely ignored the pair and pretended to look for something in her bag. "You still ok for going out tonight?" she asked sweetly, "Yeah of course I am." "Great, so I'll meet you down there around seven ok?" "Seven sounds great." "Ok so I'll see you tonight then." She said before giving him a quick kiss before she headed away to meet up with her friends.

"Yes! Did you see that? She is so into me!" Phil cheered once Alison was out of earshot. "Yeah good going." Keely said as she tried to hide the sarcastic ness from her voice. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" S_top rubbing it in! _Keely thought to herself as she watched her best friend go on and on about how good his date was going to be. "Phil I gotta go to class, I'll speak to you later ok?" she said as she picked up her bag and walked away before he had a chance to answer. "What's up with her?" Phil asked himself as he watched Keely walk quickly away from him as the bell rang to signal the start of class.

(That night)

Keely lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. _Its nine o'clock I wonder if Phil is still out with her._ She sighed loudly, "This is stupid." She quickly got up and grabbed a small pink notebook a pen and her jacket and shouted to her mother that she would be back soon as she headed out the door. She walked to the park and took a seat on an available swing and began to swing gently as she tried not to think about her crush. After about fifteen minutes Keely heard a very familiar voice. She stopped staring at the ground below her feet and looked about to find out where the voice was coming from. Then she saw him. It was Phil and he was still with Alison.

They were taking a walk through the park, Phil's arm wrapped around Alison's waist and she was cuddled up against him. Usually Keely would have thought that a scene like this would be cute but not this time, not because of the two people that were involved. She watched as Phil laughed at something Alison said and how she looked up at him. She continued to stare at them until she couldn't see them any more. She slumped down onto the swing, which started to move gently. Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she pulled the notebook and pen out of her pocket and began to write all her feelings down furiously

(The next day)

Keely sat in the music room all alone. She had managed to avoid Phil for most of the day always finding some kind of excuse for not talking to him. She just couldn't face him after last night. She sighed loudly as she lifted her guitar into place and began to play the intro to a song. What she never noticed was that Phil had slipped into the room as well since he had been worried about her and looking for her all day. He watched as tears began fill her eyes as she began to sing.

When I see you both together  
The air is stolen from my lungs  
Leaving me to suffocate in my loneliness  
Its like you're trying to make a point  
Well believe me your point is proved  
And if its sorrow you want me to feel  
Then mission accomplished  
Cause sorrow is all I can feel

I try not to cry to myself any more  
I try to forget my shattered dreams  
So instead of crying I choose to write  
My once happy songs have taken a new tune  
They mimic my heart, which is screaming for your love

I go unnoticed as you walk by  
Even though we've known each other for years  
When you're with her its like I don't exist  
Isn't there a way to change the past?  
So that I could gather my courage faster?  
So that it is me who has your arm wrapped around them?  
Instead of the girl who has you now?  
I want to be the one who makes you smile so happily  
To always be by your side  
But I'll always just be your friend  
I'll never be any thing more to you

I try not to cry to myself any more  
I try to forget my shattered dreams  
So instead of crying I choose to write  
My once happy songs have taken a new tune  
They mimic my heart, which is screaming for your love

I dreamed of the day when I would tell you  
Everything would be just right  
Nothing could go wrong  
But now I know it's all just a fantasy  
That has now been destroyed  
Like glass hitting a cold stone floor  
I knew I had let you slip right through my fingers  
The day realised I'd lost you to another

I try not to cry to myself any more  
I try to forget my shattered dreams  
So instead of crying I choose to write  
My once happy songs have taken a new tune  
They mimic my heart, which is screaming for your love

I'll suffer in silence  
Never letting you know how much I hurt  
I'll still always be your best friend  
Even if my heart is screaming to have more  
I'll hide my pain and smile the best I can  
Hiding away the pain of my shattered dreams

She put her guitar on the floor and sighed. She wiped away the tears that were streaking her face as she tried to stop them from falling. "Keel?" Keely's head spun around to look at the person who had heard her sing and was now watching her cry, "Phil! What are you doing here?" she asked as she quickly wiped away the rest of her tears. "I wanted to know why you had been avoiding me and when I found you I didn't want to interrupt you. Keel what's wrong?" "Nothing." She said as she looked away from him. He walked towards her and stopped right next her and he gently put his hand under her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Then it's a pretty emotional nothing. Please Keely; tell me what's wrong with you. I hate seeing you like this."

_He's so sweet but I can't tell him. He obviously doesn't like me the way I like him so there's no point ruining our friend ship over stupid feelings that won't be returned._ "Its nothing, honestly." She said as she tried to smile but failed. "The words of your song, are they describing how you feel right now?" Phil asked. Against what she had just told herself Keely nodded. "Why?" "Its you." she said making Phil feel shocked.

"I care about you so much Phil. I was nearly ready to tell you as well but you called me and said that Alison had asked you out so I knew I had missed my chance. I was too slow and I missed you." "Keel you haven't missed me." Phil said making Keely look up at him with teary eyes, "What?" "I was trying to tell you all day that things between me and Alison didn't go exactly as planned. We had a good time and everything but we both think that we would be better of as just friends. I have been trying to tell you that but you've been avoiding me all day. And Keely so that you know, I like you to." He said as his cheeks turned pink.

Keely's face broke into a smile, "Really Phil? Do you mean it? Or is it just because you feel sorry for me?" "No its not, trust me, if you want proof ask Pim." "Pim?" "Yeah, she heard me talking to one of my replicates about how much I like you. I had to do her chores for a month to keep her quiet about it." "Phil I cant believe it." "I'm the same, I can't believe that you like me as well." Keely stood up and wrapped her arms around Phil's waist and he wrapped his arms around her. "Keel? Can I kiss you?" asked a blushing Phil, "Do you need to ask?" Keely said before Phil leaned down and covered her lips with his own.

* * *

Just so all know I wrote that song so it is copy written to me and you cannot steal it! Well I hope you like so please review! 


End file.
